The Rebel
by Meadow1
Summary: Hey! This is going to a forbidden love story. r/j I suck at summaries- please r/r! the rating is just a precaution
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer- Sadly nothing belongs to me!

~~~~~~ **The rebel ~~~~~~~~~**

It was a crisp, clear night and a young girl lay awake in her room. She hadn't really slept in days. Her mother thought she was sick, but she knew better. Her problem had been bothering her all summer, pulling at her mind until she wanted to scream. The stress of it all was finally getting to her. At any time she was ready to give it all up, perfect boyfriend, perfect mother-daughter relationship, hell, at this point she'd give up a chance to go to Harvard, just to let the truth out. She wasn't in love with her perfect boyfriend. She didn't care what her perfect mother thought. All she knew was that she was in love, in love with a boy named Jess. But she couldn't love him. He was the rebel, the bad boy. He didn't show emotions like love, not even to her, the one person he trusted. She would have to go on being "Rory and Dean" for awhile longer. She couldn't leave her perfect boyfriend. He loved her. Jess didn't. Period.

"Rory wake up!" a voice called. Rory opened her eyes to see her mother, Lorelei, staring down at her. "Wake up!" Rory slowly got out of bed and got dressed in her Chilton school uniform. 

"Are we going to Luke's?" Rory drowsily asked her mom.

"Is it one of the seven days of the week?" Lorelei answered.

"Well, lets go then."

As Rory and Lorelei made their way down to Luke's, the same old questions filled Rory's head. "Will he be there?" "Will he notice me?" "Do I look ok?" Rory felt like a stupid boy crazy teenager, not the Harvard bound young woman she usually portrayed. All too soon they arrived at the diner they practically called "home." They sat at a table near the counter. Pretty soon Luke was over taking their order.

"I'll have a cheeseburger, French fries, and coffee." Lorelei ordered

"It's breakfast. You can't have a burger and fries for breakfast." Luke snapped.

"It's got to be noon somewhere!" Lorelei joked

"If this were a bar, yes, but sadly for you it's a diner. It's breakfast."

"Fine, just coffee then." Lorelei gave in.

"Nope. Lorelei you know that stuff's bad for you!" Luke came back

"C'mon! Just one cup! You've already turned down the burger and fries!"

Lorelei came awake at the prospect of not getting coffee.

"Fine, and I assume you'll have the same Rory?" Luke gave in.

"Yes, please." Rory finally spoke.

That was when she noticed him. He had just entered from his and Luke's apartment. Jess was Luke's nephew, and was staying with him. Rory tried not to care. She tried to pretend he was just another guy. She couldn't pretend. Just being near him took all her strength not to run up to him and kiss him. Like the kiss that had happened so long ago. It had happened at Sukie's wedding. She was there with her perfect boyfriend Dean. She had wandered off, only to find what she had been looking for for the last couple of weeks. Jess had left town. Everyone thought he'd left for good, everyone except Rory. She had been looking for him expectantly, constantly hoping she'd see him again. That day when she finally found him, her emotions got the best of her. She kissed him. It was just a quick kiss, but it was better than any kiss she'd ever shared with Dean. She wanted to kiss him again. She needed to kiss him again.

Jess casually walked over to their table. "Morning" he said with his usual Jess charm. Rory opened her mouth to answer, but it was at that moment that Dean entered. She tried to act happy to see him, to act as if she loved him. When Jess saw Dean he backed off. Seeing him walk away broke Rory's heart. But she could not love Jess. She had to love Dean. Dean loved her. Jess didn't. But she wished he did. She wished she felt the way she was supposed to about Dean but she couldn't. She was lost.

After Dean left to go to school, Rory got enough coffee and prepared to leave herself. As she approached the door she gave one last look to Jess. She locked eyes with him and they both felt the forbidden love. They quickly looked away and Rory left. She knew she couldn't hold back her feelings for much longer, but she had to. She couldn't love the rebel.

~~~~~~Should I continue this story? Please review and be honest about what you think! If I decide to continue the next chapter will be up soon! I'm thinking the next chapter will be in Jess's point of view. Tell me what you think! ~~~~~~~~


	2. The rebel Jess's point of view

Disclaimer-- I don't own anything 

~~~~~~~~~~** The Rebel **~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was a crisp, clear night and Jess Mariano was lost in thought. He was lying on the old bridge. He had found himself going there more and more often. Most times he read. But not tonight. Tonight he could only think about one thing: Rory. In New York he could have had any sleazy girl he wanted. But then he came to Stars Hollow, and met the exception to the rule. Rory Gilmore shouldn't have meant anything to him. She wasn't like any girl he had ever dated. She was smart, kind, even a bit conservative. Those weren't the things that drew him to her, though. Unlike the rest of the town, Rory trusted him. Something about that enticed Jess and the more he got to know her, the more he liked her. She had a boyfriend though. A good-looking yuppie, who loved her. And she loved him back. She would never look at him the way she looked at Dean. 

At this realization he turned over and looked at his watch: 4:30. He decided to get back home before his uncle Luke woke and found him gone. He managed to get in a little sleep before Luke woke him up for morning shift at the diner he owned. Somehow Jess was able to work after only having a couple hours of sleep. Until he saw her. He saw her coming into the diner, looking beautiful as ever. He quickly dodged upstairs making the excuse that he had to get ready for school. She didn't see him. 

Rory was having her usual effect on him. When ever she was near, he felt like a little kid, not the bad boy everyone said he was. It was a while before he finally worked up the nerve to go back down stairs. He saw his uncle arguing with Rory's mother, Lorelei. Rory just sat there lost in a daze. Jess couldn't help but think of the day he thought she finally liked him. He had gone back to New York, thinking he'd hurt Rory in a car accident. The day of Sukie's wedding he came back to Stars Hollow, unable to stay away any longer. Rory had seen him and came running up to him. As he talked to her he thought he saw happiness in her eyes. That was when she kissed him. It was only a quick kiss, but was better than any other feeling Jess had ever experienced. She ran off, but Jess was on top of the world. His heart was shortly shattered when he found out she had left to go to Washington DC without saying good-bye. For a few short days he had thought she loved him. He saw how very wrong he was. He could not let him self love her. 

He casually walked over to the Gilmore's table and said good morning. Unfortunately, Dean walked in at that moment. Seeing how happy he made Rory made his heart break. He knew he would never have that effect on her. 

He knew he wasn't good enough. He watched Rory until she left. As she approached the door she turned to look at him. As they locked eyes Jess thought he saw something. Then he remembered the kiss and knew he was wrong. She would always the girl he couldn't have, too good for any guy, let alone himself. It was at that moment Jess decided he couldn't love her. He couldn't let his heart get broken again. As long as she was Rory and he was Jess, the rebel, they could never be together.

~~~~~~~~What do you think? I really like this story and hope to go on. Please review honestly. I really love the feedback!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


End file.
